


靈光一現 (坑)

by tardis67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67
Summary: 小片段
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy





	1. 【pre-McSpirk】在你身邊醒來

[警告: 暫時沒有後續]

0400

半瓦肯眨眨眼，艦長艙室的窗戶外是無盡的漆黑，曲速泡外偶爾會有星體化成一道光線劃過。

半響才完全清醒的Spock 放棄了對已然熟悉不變事物的觀察，把注意力放回他身上的手臂，他小心地把Jim 的手臂挪到Lenoard 的腰上，因為Jim 的手總要抱住點什麼。假如是暴躁的醫官先醒來，有80.86%機率他會投訴艦長把他當成抱抱熊，而Jim絕對會對他眨眨眼，像是在說：「沒錯，Bones就是我的抱抱熊。」－－Lenoard 如此翻譯，然後回以一句：「該死的，Jim，我是個醫生，不是你的玩偶。」Jim 會捂住胸口說：「不對，你還是我的男友。」然後搗上對方的唇，把醫生拖到浴室洗漱。

他們拉拉扯扯地踏進了浴室，遇上了完成早晨訓練後回到自己艙房準備值班的Spock。Spock 點點頭示意自己準備離開，艦長的雙手還環著McCoy 醫生對他微笑，他懷中的醫生帶著尷尬咕噥著早安。

這只是在進取號上的另一天，他的t'hylara 已經找到歸屬的日子。他睜開眼，離開自己空蕩蕩的床，踏進充滿人類氣息的浴室。

甜版 http://mirrorcl.lofter.com/post/1d75e85a_ce11e38


	2. 【AOS】Wake Up Jim! (SKS無差)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介:   
> James T. Kirk不害怕事後的早晨，他只是害怕Spock會害怕。
> 
> 他因此受到報復，不得不經歷五次絕對尷尬的事後早晨。
> 
> 警告: 
> 
> crack!fic (?)  
> 作者最近對 incorrect-trekquotes 過度沉迷，OOC的都是惡夢!  
> 中間有McSpirk已註明。

【AOS】Wake Up Jim! (SKS無差)

簡介:   
James T. Kirk不害怕事後的早晨，他只是害怕Spock會害怕。

他因此受到報復，不得不經歷五次絕對尷尬的事後早晨。

警告: 

crack!fic (?)  
作者最近對 incorrect-trekquotes 過度沉迷，OOC的都是惡夢!  
中間有McSpirk已註明。

\---

星聯史上最年輕的艦長終於踏出屬於他自己的重要一步 -- 與認真交往的愛人共床同枕。  
在他正要在對方的懷抱中緩緩睡去的那一刻，他真心以為自己懼怕Spock醒來後的反應確如Bones所言－－「非常好笑」，直到他睜開眼。

－ － 

1\. 在Spock的哭泣中醒來

「Spock？老天，你怎麼了？」

Spock正失控地啜泣，「Spock，你昨天回來後有做體檢嗎？你被什麼感染了？」

Jim慌張地拿過通訊器，正想呼叫Bones。

Spock歇斯底里地大叫：「沒有，我不想見到你！」

Jim一呆，這一定是什麼攻擊瓦肯生理的病毒，又或者是他醒過來的方式不對。

他就此失去意識。 

2\. 在醫療灣醒過來

「早安，Jim。」  
Bones再一次在恰恰好的時候朝他的頭部揮舞著三錄儀。

「為什麼我在這裡？」

「0400時，大地精抱著你衝進來說『艦長過於激動昏倒，請求醫療協助』，令我離開人類應有的睡眠。結果發現你只是過度疲勞，你的CMO慌慌張張地衝進來只是治了你的吻痕，非常感謝。看在尖耳朵終於肯接受性教育講座的份上，這件事不會在醫療灣月底匯報出現。」

Bones臉上的微笑令Jim想把自己扔出氣壓艙。

「老天，快給我一枝毒針。」

Bones翻了白眼，注射了一劑維他命，Jim閉上眼。

3\. 在(過多的)肢體交纏中醒來 (McSpirk) 

再次感受到四肢時，Jim馬上深吸一口氣，發現幾乎引致他窒息的是交叉在他身上的兩隻手臂和大腿。

他被困在兩個成年男子的身體之間。

「操，什麼鬼！？」

「Jim，閉嘴睡覺。」Bones口音濃重地說。

Spock眨眨眼，輕輕地在McCoy手下拉出自己的手掌，滑過Jim的手指：「早安，ashayam，你今天想陪伴我到健身室嗎？」

Jim遲鈍地感受著身上的重量，讓意識隨之墜落。

4\. 在外交任務中醒來

「嗷，又怎麼了？」Jim反射性舉手捂住被注射器刺的頸部，發現自己手臂沉得比參與瘋狂生存訓練還誇張。

「你腦子真被操出來了嗎？大地精因為這個星球的生化物觸發了pon farr還記得嗎？」

不完全清楚這句話是什麼意思，但重點不在字義上：

「呃...他還好嗎？」

「我已經把他傳送到醫療灣觀察一天，你呢？」

「外交官怎麼說？」

「極端尷尬，但Uhura顯然不會因為她的指揮官正在跟她的前男友進行性愛馬拉松而有半點失準。所有人都被搞定了。」

「那...就好...」  
他在疲憊中失去意識。

5\. 在冷靜的Spock懷中醒來 

這次，他在自己的床上醒來，謝天謝地。旁邊只躺著Spock，對方定定地盯著他。

「Spock，你為什麼盯著我？」

Jim小心地四下打量，確定周圍沒有可惡的CMO或者尷尬的外星人。一個行為有點怪異的Spock，嗯，就跟平常一樣嘛，James T. Kirk，你可以的。

Spock像是在組織他的想法。Jim心一沉，這麼難以開口嗎，他深吸一口氣說：

「Spock，你後悔了嗎？我不介意的，在這個時刻分手就跟任何時候一樣，真的。你不用覺得有責任，這是23世紀了呢，哈哈。」Jim乾巴巴地笑著。

「你是這樣想的嗎，Jim？」

「我不知道，也許我對這段關係擔心了太久，忽視了你的感受，但我想我從眾多惡夢中明白了，其實一切想像都不重要。我只在乎你真正的想法，所以，告訴我吧。」

Jim有點意外這個夢到現在還未完，他放下防備，把心裡的想法都倒了出來，就當是醒來前的預演吧。

「我珍愛你，Jim。我怎麼會後悔。」Spock傾前吻上了臉色緋紅的艦長。

修長的手指觸上染上忐忑的堅毅臉孔，情感在他們思維之間交匯流淌。

「我也是。」Jim認真地回答。假如現實如此就好了，他不自覺地想：「怎麼我還沒醒過來？」

「艦長，你需要到醫療灣報到嗎，你已經清醒了約10.6分鐘。」

Jim一愣，然後撲上了躺臥的Spock。

「Spock，這是真的嗎？你知道我做了多少個惡夢嗎？」

Spock對跪在於他身上的愛人挑眉：「或者，你可以與我分享，我將盡力重現情景，以改變結果的方法為你清除恐懼的感覺。」

「好主意，但pon farr是什麼？」

－ End －

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請告訴我OOC沒有想像中嚴重? 
> 
> 一切責任歸於我，因為我新迷上的 texts from the enterprise crew 和Brooklyn Nine Nine(<\--這部劇真是太搞笑了)

**Author's Note:**

> 跑偏了對不起，本來是想寫甜的McSpirk早晨...  
> 一切都是Class第6集的錯, 好端端為什麼要拆CP T______T


End file.
